


Return to me (and set me free)

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Jaehyun didn't think love could grow without an anchor, but it has been five years since he saw Doyoung and his heart beats harder for him now than ever before.





	Return to me (and set me free)

”I will not give you up this time,” Jaehyun sings quietly, cheek pressed to Doyoung’s sternum.  He traces patterns on the skin of Doyoung’s stomach and hums a melody against his throat.

The balcony doors are open, letting the warm breeze into the room, and the way it tears at the flimsy curtains creates a haunting picture in the light of the moon. Doyoung’s mood-making playlist is still playing in the background, soft guitars and crooning vocals a fitting soundtrack to their late-night, sea-side anniversary consummation.

 _Love_ , Jaehyun traces the word over and over into Doyoung’s hip. Doyoung runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and hikes Jaehyun’s leg higher over his waist.

“I thought you were asleep,” Jaehyun whispers, pressing a kiss in the dip between Doyoung’s collarbones.

“No,” Doyoung breathes, and clears his throat softly before singing a few lines, his mouth pressed to Jaehyun’s hairline. It’s their song, the song they danced to on an empty beach five years ago, when they were teenagers and hopelessly in love. When they said the words, _I love you_ for the first time, tear-choked and regretful as Doyoung was moving away for university and they were breaking up. Jaehyun never dared to count the number of times he has played that song and replayed memories of when it was the two of them, he is sure it would break his heart even as he lies in Doyoung’s arms. The only place he has ever felt like he belongs.

It was playing on the radio, by fate, when he phoned Doyoung only a few days ago, leaving him a message for Doyoung to find.

“ _How are you? It’s been a long time. I graduated yesterday, finally.” A laugh. “I got an internship in the city, it starts in two weeks and I don’t—I’m sorry, I don’t even know if you’re seeing someone.” A lie, he knew Doyoung had a boyfriend. “But I love you, I always have and I really believe a love that is strong enough to survive for so many years on its own is a love to be cherished. If you haven’t forgotten me, you know where to find me.”_

Doyoung showed up at his door only three days later, sunglasses perched on his perfect nose, dragging a small suitcase up the stone stairs and looking more beautiful than Jaehyun had ever seen him.

His round eyes were red-rimmed and tired as he explained how his boyfriend had heard the message, resulting in their already fragile relationship tipping off its axis in a loud and messy break up.

“I would have come anyway,” he had whispered then, holding Jaehyun’s hands tightly in his and pressing their foreheads softly together.

“You were right, this is not something to give up.”

Their first kiss in five years was everything Jaehyun wanted it to be, explosive and soft, filled with so much warmth and love it was like they had never been apart. Once they touched, it was impossible to let go and as the sun set they found themselves falling into bed, reacquainting themselves with a body that was hardly familiar to begin with.

Doyoung easily reaffirmed himself as the best lover Jaehyun has ever had, and the comfortable ease with which they interacted, making jokes and laughing together, was so familiar Jaehyun felt his heart expand in his chest with every look and every smile and every gentle brush of Doyoung’s fingers over his skin.

They took their time then, and the moon was high in the sky before they finished and cuddled close in the aftermath, enjoying the summer breeze on their naked bodies.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Jaehyun whispers and follows Doyoung’s guiding hand to tilt his chin up for a kiss.

“Missed you too,” Doyoung breathes into his mouth before their tongues meet and glide slowly together.

“Do you think, if we had stayed together,” Jaehyun asks as he pulls back, “if we had tried the long-distance relationship, that we would be here, now?”

Doyoung is quiet for a long time so Jaehyun climbs on top of him, moaning as their naked fronts brush together.

“Doyoung?”

He is pulled down for another kiss before Doyoung gives him an answer, their bodies pressing close together as Doyoung cups his face.

“I don’t know,” he breathes, pressing a long kiss to the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth.

“But we’re here now, so let’s not think about the what-ifs and the might-have-beens.”

Jaehyun smiles and presses a chain of kisses along Doyoung’s jaw to his mouth, slipping his tongue past the elder’s thin lips as he rolls his hips softly back against Doyoung’s raised leg.

“I want you again,” he whispers and moans when Doyoung glides his palms down his sides to the small of his back, fingertips digging into the top of his ass.

“Same as before?” Doyoung asks, smiling when Jaehyun nods cutely. He has missed Jaehyun’s softness, his beautiful smile and warm eyes and his honey-like voice. He has missed how everything the younger does is laced with his own unique tenderness.

Doyoung has had only one boyfriend since he and Jaehyun broke up. He met Taeyong in his first year of university, but they only started dating shortly after the elder graduated a year later. While he can say with full confidence that he loved Taeyong, he is not at all surprised by how easy it was to go back to Jaehyun when he called. He believes, even if his relationship with Taeyong was not so rocky, he would still have chosen Jaehyun over him. There are just some people you can never let go off, and for Doyoung that person has always been Jaehyun. How could he ever be expected to give up on a love that has only matured in Jaehyun’s absence, never fading, always there in the back of his mind and holding his entire heart. _If you haven’t forgotten me_ , Jaehyun had said and Doyoung wanted to smack some sense into him because he could never forget Jaehyun.

“I love you,” he says, suddenly realising he hasn’t said it to Jaehyun since he saw him again. Jaehyun stills on top of him, mouth falling open as his eyelids flutter rapidly and then his lips stretch into a beautiful smile, deep dimples appearing in his cheeks and Doyoung feels his heart stutter in his chest.

“Beautiful,” he breathes and pushes himself up to catch Jaehyun’s lips in a kiss. A hard kiss filled with a desperate need that softens as they fall slowly back into the pillows.

Jaehyun slips a hand between their bodies to grip Doyoung’s cock, stroking it firmly until it hardens in his fist. When he reaches for the lube to cover Doyoung’s bare cock, Doyoung grips his wrists gently between his fingers.

“Jaehyun, I’ve been sexually active, I—“ Jaehyun silences him with only a look.

“Are you clean?” he asks and gently extracts his wrists from Doyoung’s hold. Spreading lube over his palm, he looks Doyoung in the eye with such open, unconditional trust.

“I … well, yeah. But Jaehyun,” he is interrupted again as Jaehyun abruptly grips his cock in his slick palm and strokes him from base to tip.

“You think I trust you any less now than I did before?” Jaehyun asks him and leans over Doyoung to reach his lips. He lifts his hips and steadies Doyoung’s cock, sinking down on him before Doyoung can stop him.

“Are you crazy?!” he grunts as Jaehyun’s walls clench around the enlarged head of his cock. It may have been only a short while since he was inside Jaehyun, but to take his cock again without any preparation, Jaehyun is asking for it to hurt.

“Regretting it now, are you?” he laughs incredulously when Jaehyun’s face scrunches up in pain and a pitiful whine slips from his mouth.

“I thought it would be okay,” Jaehyun whines before gritting his teeth and taking the rest of Doyoung’s length inside him. No sense in stopping now.

Doyoung holds him tight against his chest once Jaehyun’s backside meets his thighs, stroking his hair and whispering sweet words into his ear while Jaehyun hides his wet eyes in Doyoung’s shoulder.

“Take your time,” Doyoung whispers, stroking a firm palm down Jaehyun’s spine, brushing it over his ass before settling it on Jaehyun’s trembling thigh. It’s easy to ignore his own body’s urges when Jaehyun is in pain, so he lays still and only presses small kisses to Jaehyun’s temple and down the side of his face.

“I should have let you finger me a little,” Jaehyun mumbles into Doyoung’s throat, carefully pushing away from Doyoung’s chest until he is more or less sitting in his lap.

“It wasn’t as bad as it could have been though.”

The pain is steadily fading as the pleasure of Doyoung’s perfect cock inside him takes its place. He rolls his hips experimentally and moans when the head of Doyoung’s cock nudges his prostate, sending bursts of pleasure to every cell in his body.

“You feel so good inside me,” he moans and clenches a little around Doyoung’s length, smiling impishly down at him when Doyoung groans and grips his hips with strong fingers.

“You tease. Where did you learn this?” Doyoung bucks his hips once in retaliation, groaning once again as his revenge only leads to Jaehyun clenching hard around him when he shifts in his lap.

Jaehyun moans loudly as he undulates gently on top of him, fucking himself on Doyoung’s cock with shallow thrusts.

“You really like this, huh?” Doyoung hums as Jaehyun rolls his hips in circles and eights, clearly enjoying the feeling of Doyoung’s cock inside him.

“I’ve come to prefer it,” Jaehyun admits, dipping his head to avoid Doyoung’s eyes. He is always embarrassed about confessing his preference like this.

“Hey, what happened to _I trust you just as much as I did before_? What, you think I’m going to ridicule you for it?” Doyoung takes Jaehyun’s chin between his fingers and tilts his head up to find his eyes.

“I’m not—I’m just … one of my friends, he,” Jaehyun’s voice fades out as Doyoung smiles in sympathy at him, brow furrowing slightly.

“When have I ever judged you for things other people have?” Doyoung says it so matter-of-factly because it’s the truth. When other people turned him away because he was being childish or messing around and being a brat, Doyoung always only accepted him with every single one of his quirks. Doyoung has only ever made him feel loved, even amid one of their numerous arguments.

“I love you,” he exclaims, swooping in to kiss Doyoung hard on the mouth. Doyoung laughs as Jaehyun peppers his face with kisses, mumbling _I love you_ over and over.

“How is this so normal?” he breathes once he sits back. “I thought it would be a little awkward, I thought I wouldn’t quite know you anymore, but it feels like we’ve never been apart.”

Jaehyun is breathless while he talks, a pleasure-induced haze over his eyes, and Doyoung marvels at how they can do this. How Jaehyun can sit naked in his lap, ass full of Doyoung’s cock, and keep a conversation like it is the most normal thing in the world. And Doyoung feels that it is too.

“I’ve always kept you close Jaehyun. Even if we never talked, I always watched over you, kept up with what you were doing. It’s one of the reasons my relationship with Taeyong went to hell,” Doyoung laughs a little and feels so relieved when the mention of Taeyong’s name, and the thought of him, doesn’t create the same hurt in him as it did only hours ago. He came to terms with them breaking up long before Jaehyun called him, but even so the actual break up had been painful. He feels a little bad that he went running straight to Jaehyun, confirming to Taeyong that he had been right about them all along, but he couldn’t have stayed away even if he tried.

“Not everything is the same though,” Jaehyun says hesitantly, trying to convey something with his eyes that Doyoung already knows.

“No,” he says, palms stroking up and down Jaehyun’s thighs. “Being with you is familiar, it feels right, but it’s not the same.”

They have grown, matured over the years, and their feelings for each other have evolved along with them. Being together again is a completely new experience, and it feels more right than anything ever has. They haven’t been together for a day yet, but it already feels like forever this time.

“Happy anniversary,” Doyoung whispers, smiling when Jaehyun says the words back at him.

 _You’ve grown sappy_ , Jaehyun had said when Doyoung told him he chose today because of that very reason.

 _I just didn’t want to have to remember a new anniversary date_ , Doyoung had replied, but Jaehyun was right. He did it for the sentimentality.

“Make love to me Jaehyuna,” he breathes and Jaehyun gasps and rolls his hips, his ass fluttering around Doyoung’s cock as he starts to move.

No one ever uses those words with him, but no one has ever understood his delicate side like Doyoung has.

Tensing his thighs, he lifts from Doyoung’s lap until the head of Doyoung’s cock tugs at the rim of his ass, and then he sinks slowly down his length again. As he repeats this for a third time, Doyoung tangles their fingers together in the air between them, bending his wrists backwards to create a support for Jaehyun against his palms.

“Keep it slow baby,” Doyoung whispers and a shiver goes up Jaehyun’s spine at the throaty quality of his voice. He slows his pace even more until it is almost torture, the strain of holding himself up making his thighs shake.

“You listen so well,” Doyoung compliments him, pulling him firmly into his lap and undulating under him, rubbing his cock against Jaehyun’s prostate. This is nothing new to him, he and Johnny used to experiment with powerplay and whatnot, but he never felt as safe as he knows he would with Doyoung. Maybe because he and Johnny were only together for a few months, but he doesn’t think anyone can ever make him feel what Doyoung makes him feel.

“You’re so good baby,” Doyoung moans and Jaehyun falls forward, desperately searching for Doyoung’s lips.

“Tell me, tell me please,” he begs, slowing down a little when Doyoung shushes him and strokes his cheek.

“Tell me how good I am,” he whispers and Doyoung stills. Only for a second and then he grips Jaehyun’s hips tightly and fucks him hard, once.

“You’re so beautiful baby,” he moans when Jaehyun clenches around him, “you feel so good around me, so perfect.”

Jaehyun rears back, spine arching as he tosses his head back with a loud moan, hips jerking over Doyoung’s cock. He has always loved getting praise, so he was not very surprised when he realised it made him feel twice as good during sex.

He rolls his hips on top of Doyoung, pulling off only slightly and pushing back to meet Doyoung’s thrusts into him.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he moans, the words a breathy mantra between them, unhindered by the sounds Doyoung pulls from him with every thrust.

“Please Doyoung, I ca—I can’t, I can’t,” he gasps as his strength fails him, the feverish pleasure he is in leaving his limbs useless.

Doyoung carefully rolls them over in the large bed, bracketing Jaehyun between his arms as he rocks his hips into him, fucking him steadily with measured thrusts, changing the angle several times until Jaehyun chokes on a breath when he hits his prostate. He fucks him faster then, cock gliding smoothly in and out of his ass while their lips press together in short kisses, desperate for more contact.

“You’re so lovely,” Doyoung whispers after Jaehyun arches slightly away from the bed and moans to the ceiling while biting his lower lip.

They’re both close, the anticipation is starting to spread through their bodies, trembling in their thighs and warming their stomachs. Jaehyun whines softly and claws with weak fingers at Doyoung’s back, wrapping his legs around Doyoung’s waist only for them to slip off a second later. There is no more strength left in his body after Doyoung has fucked him so good not once, but two times in one evening. All he wants is to come, to feel Doyoung erupt inside him.

“Please,” he begs breathlessly. Doyoung fucks him still, long, hard thrusts into him, and his voice is just as breathless when he talks.

“What do you want baby, you want me to pull out?” Jaehyun shakes his head sluggishly, whining wordlessly as he clenches around Doyoung’s cock at the mere thought of losing the full feeling of having it inside him.

“Come inside me,” he gasps, arching slightly as he can feel his orgasm coming over him, “I want to feel it.”

Doyoung moans loudly and thrusts hard and shallow into him, hitting his prostate with pinpoint accuracy, and Jaehyun comes with a shout, the initial sharp sound dwindling into helpless whines as he comes and comes.

A second after him, Doyoung comes too, hooking his elbow under one of Jaehyun’s knees and folding him nearly in half as he thrust deep inside him one last time. Their lips meet in the midst of their euphoria, tongues gliding together with no purpose or goal other than to feel as much as possible. Their mouths stay connected as they come down from the high of orgasm, clarity slowly returning to their pleasure-hazed minds, hearts beating in unity.

Jaehyun whines tiredly when Doyoung slips from his body, a trail of cum leaking from his ass as Doyoung settles beside him with a sigh. He catches his breath for a while before squirming onto his side to face Doyoung and after leaving a peck on his lips, ducks down to tuck his head under Doyoung’s chin and cuddle close against his chest.

“We should shower,” Doyoung whispers, eyes closed and tired arms loosely wrapping around Jaehyun’s body.

“Soon,” Jaehyun whispers against Doyoung’s sternum, “for now, just hold me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: [whenineternal](https://twitter.com/whenineternal)


End file.
